Amant Passionné
by soul bound
Summary: Set in Season 2. A different take on the episode "Liar, Liar". In this fictional tale, Vincent Keller did not push Catherine.


**A/N: Found this in my phone after a night of drinking, lol.**

 **Set in an alternate Season 2 where Vincent doesn't physically hurt Catherine and instead they both decide to earn each others trust and more.**

* * *

At the very least, Vincent could go up to her apartment door, wait for her to answer like anyone else would and ask her if she had some free time before heading out for a case but nothing about their situation was normal and he wasn't that type of guy to knock on the front door and wait. Vincent Keller wasn't the typical guy. He went after the things he wanted and what he wanted was to spend some time with the woman after his heart. Although she says she already had it and it was just a matter of him regaining his memories, the ones that erased her from his life. It was a life he couldn't remember and never thought was possible to have. Truth was he longed for the normalcy, to have the things he didn't have now, friends and possibly a loving girlfriend, who loved him for all he was.

Vincent wasn't the average Joe or the ordinary man from the streets of New York city. He was much more than man and built to be the perfect super soldier, who was recently enhanced to be even more powerful than his long lost brethren, a secret group that only few knew about. They were now his target. His missions were to rid of the troublesome nuisance that was going to get all of them exposed to a world that wasn't ready for their kind. The exposure to these super human would only create chaos and havoc.

In theory the missions were for the greater good but what good was it for him to kill the very people who understand what he was and knew exactly he was going through. He had to believe in the agency he worked for and his handler who had his best interest, or so he thought. It would be too dangerous for him and everyone around him if he started to have doubts and second guess his missions. He knew he had to thread carefully as he tried to make a life outside of the agency and his missions. He just had to lay low and hope no one was the wiser about his own secret agenda.

Vincent liked being in the shadows until he was ready to be seen and tonight he had a different motive as he quietly climbed up the fire escape without as much as a peep or squeak. His motions were quick and precise as he made his way to her bedroom window. He smiled and his body quickly reacted to seeing her wearing nothing but black lingerie. It fit her body perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right places. The black thong left very little to the imagination and his quickly went to them making love on her bed as he tied her hands with his silk tie to the metal frame of her bed. While he had her tied up he would lick and taste every inch of her silky smooth skin until her orgasms reached its peak again and again. Somehow the thought of them together didn't seem so foreign as their first meeting in the old abandoned dockyard.

The woman was already changing his ways of thinking as a soldier. His mission was no longer his first priority but the very last in a long list of things he would like to know about her. "Hhmmm," he moaned as he adjusted his pants. It suddenly was a little too tight for him. He didn't waste anymore time and made his way into her apartment as he quietly opened her bedroom window and crawled in without making a sound. Oh the things he could do to her but it wasn't very gentleman like of him to not announce his presence. He quietly placed the bouquet of flowers and bottle of wine on her bed and made his way towards her.

"Honey," Vincent whispered in her ear. His deep and sultry voice gave her the chills and made her heart race as his wandering fingers caressed her soft and luscious skin. It amazed him how much of an affect he had on her as if she'd known him for much longer than a few days. Maybe she was telling him the truth about his past, correction, their past. One that they shared together. Either way he would love to get to know her and her body that reacted intimately well to his as she leaned back against him.

"I didn't hear you come in," Catherine barely got the words out as his fingers traced her curves up to her black lace bra that barely covered her perfect little breasts. She was quickly brought to their past when they made love in all hours of the day and through the night. Oh, how she missed those days and waking up in his arms only to make love again before she had to get ready for her shift at the precinct. How was it possible that those days were gone and now just a distant memory?

"I wanted to surprise you. I hope you don't mind that I," he paused and licked his lips as she ground her perfectly firm butt against his erection that was very difficult to miss. "Came early," his voice was husky and guttural, the way it use to be when he was in between man and beast while they made love all over her apartment. "I brought you flowers and wine. You do love red wine, right?" he asked as his fingers followed the outline of her bra and cupped her breast that fit perfectly in his large hands. "I was hoping that we could talk before we go to this gala for my case."

"Talk?" It was the last thing on her mind. Catherine bit her bottom lip to suppress her moan and the pleasure his hands gave her breasts. It was much needed attention they lacked during his absence when he was abducted three months ago. "You mean our case?" she turned around in his arms and met his eyes that were set ablaze just as hers was.

Emerald and gold, as they held the gaze. It was obvious what they were feeling and what they wanted. It seemed ages ago that he'd forgotten her and in front of her was the Vincent Keller she fell madly in love with.

He didn't dare look away as his large hands gripped her hips in place. "Yes, our case. We need a plan. Why don't we go to your living room or if you prefer we can stay here in the bedroom? I don't mind ether way," he glanced down as he heard how quickly her heart was racing.

"A plan? So we're working together now?"

"Actually," Vincent let his fingers inside of her thong and felt her heated skin against his palms as he pressed his hands along her curves. "Screw the case. How about we get to know each other instead?"

"How do we go about that? I already know plenty about you," Catherine licked her lips as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling their lust filled bodies closer. "I know everything there is to know about you."

"Why don't you remind me? Help me jog my memories about this bedroom."

"I know exactly what your likes and dislikes are in the bedroom. They're mostly likes, especially when I give this," they both moaned when she pressed her thigh on his hardened bulge. "My undivided attention," she softly kissed his lips. "With my mouth," she grinned. "You especially loved it when I woke you up that way. Although, I did steal the idea from you."

"I wish I could remember us. I can't seem to recall anything. I don't even remember this bed," he tilted his head towards the bed.

"Well, I had to toss the other one away. There was too much memories and with you gone it was very difficult to fall asleep. All I could do was cry and hope someday that I would find you. I never gave up, Vincent."

"I know," he softly placed his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, Catherine. I swear to make it up to you. How about we start now?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Catherine stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "So tell me, Vincent, how do you plan on making up for lost time?"

"There's so many things but first things first," he smiled as he looked down at her almost naked body. "I'm going to watch with delight as you strip your clothes off for me. As sexy as you look in your lingerie, I can't wait to see you naked. And don't you dare tease me."

"And if I do?" Catherine smirked as she ground her hips on his ever growing need for her.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson and use my tie to bound your hands together on your bed frame and I'll have to borrow a couple of scarves to tie your ankles. Legs spread apart while I blindfold you. Honey, how does that sound?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you really have forgotten your memories or are you just using it as a ploy to keep me wanting you more and more."

"So, we've done this before?"

Catherine nodded. "I've let you use my handcuffs for unofficial business in this bedroom. I have to admit it was one of the best night of my life. You rather enjoy me tied up and blindfolded while you did everything you wanted to my body. I definitely won't mind if that's what you have planned for tonight."

"And more," Vincent smiled mischievously as he let his fingers inside the front of her thong. He softly teased her entrance before sliding his fingers inside hers wet and tight walls. "I'm going to pour wine on your body and let it run down between your breast. Then lick every drop and taste every inch of your skin until all you can do is scream and moan in pleasure."

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip as his fingers thrust in and out of her, giving her a much needed relief that his words were unable to do though it already had her wanting him inside of her and pleasuring her until she came undone underneath him.

"I can already smell you. I can't wait to taste you, Catherine and make love to you but it would be the wrong words to describe everything I want to do to you and your body. Then I'll do it again and again until we both can't get out of bed," he said without missing a beat while his fingers gently caressed her sensitive nub.

"More," Catherine panted and her heart raced as she stared into his bright golden orbs that was full of lust and passion. "Don't stop," she gripped his shoulders and threw her head back at the mounting pleasure heating her core as his fingers thrust faster to give her what she needed. "I'm coming," she moaned as her legs buckled at the unwavering pleasure he caused her body.

Vincent smiled and kissed her lips as he held her up against his body. He slowly eased his fingers out of her throbbing core and licked each one. "I love how you taste," he kissed her once more but was quickly interrupted by both of their phones ringing.

Catherine hesitantly pulled away. "What if we don't answer it?"

"We both know that your partner will show up here either way. We'll continue our own mission later. Get dressed before I change my mind."

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?"

"Hell no. I want you to give me your undivided attention, as you called it," his eyes lit up at the thought and a guttural moan escaped his throat. "While I taste you and make you come again."

Catherine nodded and pushed him down on the bed. She followed immediately and laid on top of him. "We have about fifteen minutes or so before Tess comes banging on the door," her darkened iris stared down at him with intense longing.

"That's not enough time. All the things I want to do to you, I won't be able to stop once we get started."

"Then shut up and enjoy this, Vincent, and we'll get to the other things later."


End file.
